Ezria One Shot
by ezrialova1250
Summary: What I wanted to happen between Aria and Ezra in 3x10


Pretty much what I was hoping was going to happen in 3x10, but it didn't.

In this story Ezra did not find Maggie.

I do not own Pretty Little Liars!

"Ezra, I'm so sorry about the way I acted this morning. It wasn't fair of me to ask about your past," Aria stared at the ground as she tried to apologize to Ezra for freaking out about Maggie.

As she was talking Ezra slowly began walking towards his girlfriend until he stood directly in front of her.

"I just love you so much," she continued "and I really don't want to lose-", she was cut off by Ezra's lips. It started off slow and gentle but soon grew more passionate. He began walking Aria backwards until her back hit the wall beside the fridge. Aria's hands were tangled in Ezra's hair while his were wrapped around her back, bringing her as close as possible. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she immediately gave him.

Aria broke away first, not because she wanted to, but because she was suffering from a lack of oxygen. Ezra however wasn't finished as he moved his lips to her neck which caused a moan to escape from Aria. Once she caught her breath, she moved his lips back to hers and they continued to kiss with even more passion than before.

With Aria still pushed up against the wall, Ezra intertwined their fingers and brought their hands above their heads. Aria groaned since she was unable to touch him which caused Ezra to smile against her lips. She finally broke her hands free from his and slipped her hands underneath his t shirt. She traced his abs ever-so gently as Ezra moaned into her mouth. After teasing him for some time, Aria lifted up his shirt and they broke their kiss long enough for him to remove his shirt completely. Ezra then quickly removed her shirt which left her in only her bra. With their lips reattached, Ezra grabbed Aria's thighs and lifted her to his bed where he gently laid her down and climbed on top of her.

With their foreheads touching and breathing deeply, they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. "I love you" he whispered to her. Her face broke out into a smile after hearing his words. "I love you too," she giggled. He kissed her softly again. Aria moved her hands back into Ezra's hair.

"So does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" she asked him with a smirk on her face.

"I was never mad at you baby, I was mad at myself," Ezra swallowed hard trying to stop the tears that were coming to his eyes. "I know I should've told you about Maggie and my screwed up family. I was just worried that if I did, you would leave me." Aria's eyes started to water as Ezra continued to pour his heart out. "You are honestly the best part about me, Aria. I don't want to think of what my life would be like if you weren't in it. I just love you so much and-"this time it was Ezra's turn to be cut off by Aria's lips. During the year they had been together, they had learned the only real way to stop the other from talking was to simply kiss them. So that's what Aria did.

Eventually they both grew tired from the events that took place that night. Ezra got up from the bed and removed Aria's jeans and slipped one of his t shirts over her head. He then took off his own jeans and climbed back into his bed wearing only his boxers. He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled her face into his bare chest.

Aria had one more thing to say before they went to sleep. "I want you to know, Ezra, "she lifted her head off of his chest to look into his eyes, "if you want to find Maggie, you should. And if you have a mini Fitz running around out there somewhere in this world, they deserve to have a Daddy. And you deserve to be a Daddy".

Ezra stared at Aria while she talked and all he could think of was how the hell did he get so lucky? He slowly lowered his lips to her to give her a long, gentle kiss. He whispered a "thank you" to her after they broke from their kiss.

Aria put her head back down to Ezra's chest and began to close her eyes. Just before she drifted off to sleep Ezra whispered, "Just so you know, I will be a Daddy. I'll be a Daddy to our kids who, by the way, will be the most awesome and beautiful kids on the planet because you'll be their Mommy".

Aria broke out into the biggest smile she had ever smiled in her life and gave his chest a kiss.

"I love you, Ezra."

Ezra smiled. No matter how many times she had told him she loved him, it always brought a smile to his face. He kissed the top of her head goodnight.

"I love you too, sweetheart."


End file.
